Sephy in Cloudland
by FoxxyWiccan
Summary: Sephiroth is Alice? And in Wonderland. co-written by foxxygoddess. beware pyshcotic blondes & horny muses at work! Story starts second chapter, with addition of thrid author.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** we don't own Alice in Wonderland or Final Fantasy VII or anyone else we use. i'm just borrowing the chacaters for a bit, while lizzi toys with them.

* * *

**lizzi; MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**bobbi; chill blondie. hides behind couch**

**lizzi; your gonna die!!**

**bobbi; SAVE ME!! Sesshomaru pops up THANK YOU!! glomps**

**lizzi; your not in this story!! well not yet anyway!**

**bobbi;well till then he is my bodygaurd!!**

**lizzi; ok, but whos gonna gaurd his body from you?**

**bobbi smiles evilly, and looks at sesshomaru**

**sesshomaru; look, fluffy! he points to his tail**

**bobbi; FLUFFY!! attaches to tail MY SESSHY TAIL!!**

**sesshy; oh this is so terrible note heavy sarcasm**

**lizzi; if you get him, then wheres my hottie!?**

**Kurama pops up **

**kurama; here i am, come and get me! opens arms**

**lizzi leaps into arms of hot fox**

**lizzi; MINE!!**

**kurama; forever! smiles with fang showing**

**bobbi; ooh, foxxy!!**

**lizzi; MINE!!**

**bobbi; fine, then they are mine points at army of hotties behind lizzi**

**lizzi; why do you get gaara, itachi, hiei, yomi, sephiroth, cloud, vincent, koga, reno, rufus, and JIN!!**

**bobbi; you got a better idea?**

**lizzi; no jin for you! an no messing with gaara bobbi puppy eyes atleast not mentally. vincent is neutral.**

**bobbi; but chaos isn't! that demon is mine! and the cute white ass that carries it!!**

**lizzi; TMI!! and no jin!!**

**bobbi; irish boy mine!!**

**lizzi; no**

**bobbi; jin whoyou choose?**

**jin; um, yusuke?**

**yusuke; ok by me.**

**jin; yay!**

**glomps yusuke, starts making out**

**bobbi; lets ignore them for now**

**lizzi; ok**

**bobbi; i told you thered be yaoi in this story!**

**pixi; YAOI!! YOOO!!**

**bobbi; damn you! catch her! Tiger, her bad muse make her stop!**

**tiger; lizzi?**

**lizzi; get her before she ruins the entire structure!!**

**pixi; i'm only gonna smash a few support beams.**

**lizz; tiger sic 'em**

**tiger and pixi run off stage**

* * *

next time the story will actually start. once pixi is caged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** we don't own Alice in Wonderland or Final Fantasy VII or anyone else we use. me, lizzi, and kels are just borrowing the chacaters for a bit, while pixi, tiger, and bob toy with them.

* * *

**bobbi; ok finally we start the story.**

**itachi; took you long enough.**

**bobbi; BOB!!! EAT ITACHI!!!!!**

**bob; with pleasure *smirks sexily, then chases after ninja hottie***

**bobbi; no more delays! lizzi stop making out with kurama and help me!**

**lizzi; fine.**

**bobbi & lizzi; And now is the start of Sephy in Cloudland!!**

Sephy in Cloudland

Sephiroth awoke to the sounds of the wind in the trees. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes trying to remember what happened to make him end up outside. Opening his eyes, he screamed bloody murder.

Instead of his normal black leather coat, pants, and boots were a small cotton blue dress, silk white apron and white stockings held by blue garters.

His black gloves were gone as well, in their place elbow lenth white silk gloves rested. Turning his head caused him to realize that his hair had been done up. Tied off with blue ribbons, his hair was in a long braid with only his bangs loose.

***crash is heard from behind giant screen***

**bobbi; NO PIXI, PUT KAKASHI DOWN NOW!!!**

**pixi; but he won't let me read his book *pout***

**lizzi; kakashi just let her have it or we'll never get to finish this story**

***Kakashi mumbles 'fine'***

**pixi; yay, kashi love me!**

***Kashi hides behind Bobbi and Kels as Bob runs by chasing Itachi***

**kels; think we should stop them?**

**bobbi; in a minute**

**bobbi; ok that's all the time we have today, tune in next time to see the crossdressing sephy meet the horny furball named zack.**

**sephy; i hate you all**

**zack; that is not true, they are gonna let you have _____ at the end.**

**kels; what is that!?**

**bobbi & lizzi; no spoilers!!! **

**bobbi & lizzi & kels; SEE YOU LATER!!!**

***Pixi runs by carring Kashi and dragging Sesshy, only to be followed by Bob with Itachi***

**bobbi; want some help kels?**

**kels; looks like your hands are full already**

***both run off after their muses***

**lizzi; i'm so glad i have you. who's a good puppy? *pets Tiger's head***

**tiger; i'm a good puppy *wags tail* **

* * *

**_Til next time kiddies!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** we don't own Alice in Wonderland or Final Fantasy VII or anyone else we use. me, lizzi, and kels are just borrowing the chacaters for a bit, while pixi, tiger, and bob toy with them. (i.e. molest indiscriminatly)

No harm has come to any of the characters in this story (emotional and mental scars don't count)

**bobbi; ok enough messing around, on with the story!**

**bob; you're no fun *pulls itachi into arms and nuzzles***

**bobbi; NO TALKING!**

* * *

After the shock of waking in such strange conditions, Sephiroth finally noticed his surroundings.

He was sitting at the side of a dirt path that lead through the forest. There were no rocks along the path, only a few flowers here and there. The trees were healthy, and one was looking at him. Two violet eyes blinked lazily.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't wander the forest alone." spoken in a slight southern accent.

The tree was talking to him. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What the hell?" The tree just grinned at the swear word.

Slowly a body formed around the eyes and grin. Atop his head, cuz the skin tight pants easily showed he was male, were two fuzzy triangles mixed in with his spiky black hair.

Swaying behind him was a furry black tail that twitched with each word spoken.

"I said that a sweet lady like yourself could get hurt should she run into anything" the guy's grin grew as he jumped down from the tree, "unsavory."

* * *

**bobbi; an i leave you here**

**pixi & bob; NOOO! we want more!**

**bobbi; too bad *sticks out tongue***

**lizzi; you were channeling jack sparrow back there weren't you?**

**bobbi; THAT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!**

**cptn Sparrow; keep me outta this.**

**kels & pixi; Jackie!**

***captain jack sparrow flees through a trapdoor into will turner's arms***

**cptn sparrow; save me, love**

***trapdoor slams shut causing kels & pixi to weep***

**bobbi; ok... see everyone next time. **

**lizzi; bye bye (i'm surrounded by crazy *inner weeping*)**

**bobbi; you know you love it**

**lizzi; argh**


End file.
